


Stranger Things x 13 reason why

by creative_girl15



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byeler - Freeform, Dead Will Byers, Depressed Will Byers, F/F, F/M, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Good Brother Jonathan Byers, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Grieving Joyce Byers, Grieving Party, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Will Byers, byler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_girl15/pseuds/creative_girl15
Summary: Trigger Warning: Suicide, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Stalking, Fights, Depression.Hey! Its me no need to adjust your Walkman or radio or whatever device your listening in. It is really me, I know you might want answers to why I did what I did.But this is not a simple story that I can just tell it is complicatedI dont know how many of these I will make but it will be hidden along the places, in Witherstale and Hawkins
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Original Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper & The Party, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Original Male Character(s), Good brother - Relationship, Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Joyce Byers & Karen Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Scott Clarke & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers & Will Byers, Joyce Byers/Bob Newby, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers & The Party, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this from my Wattpad.

It was the winter 1988 Joyce Byers sat on the balcony of her house in a small town in Illinois, known as Witherstale, holding a half lit cigarette, staring with her life less eyes with dark circles underneath it into the forest aimlessly, crisp air blowing in her face making her shiver but she just couldn't feel anything.

A white Husky lied besides her looking as glum as its owner.

The sun drowned somewhere in the cold winter clouds.

She took a long inhale from her cigarette before slowly exhaling a cloud of smoke trailing from her pale lips, as if her soul leaving body but that is not possible for her soul left her body 2 weeks ago.

Her smoking was not something that her youngest would have wanted. But she was devastated.

Meanwhile a 21 yr. old young adult Jonathan Byers sitting in a bar with his girlfriend Nancy Wheeler drinking a beer since he was old enough to. Nancy's head resting on his shoulder with her hand around his shoulders comforting him.

Like his mother he was also pale with dark circles underneath his eyes, it was like his soul like his mother was also taken from his body.

Everyone was looking at him with pity, he only took one drink he did not wanted to be a drunk like his father, which was not what his brother would have wanted.

Jane H. Byers along with the rest of her family was pale, she hadn't slept in weeks she was pale but now she was sleeping cuddling with her Boyfriend Joseph Garcia, she fell asleep while crying.

Even Joseph was sad, devastated after the incident that happened 2 weeks ago.

Rosalyn Turner 19 was helping with her family with their family business, but her smile when she greeted customers couldn't hide the fact that she looked devastated as soon as the customer left.

Same with Anthony Sawyer same age as Rosalyn and worked with her father was also gloomy, he also looked stacking the

Back in Hawkins Mike lied in this basement emotionless drowned in Drawings of his young friend he felt tired even though he had not done anything for two weeks.

He kept staring at nothing he was holding of drawing of the party that his friend drew the first drawing that his friend did of their Dungeons and Dragon Party. He was just looking at it emotionlessly like soul has been taken from his body.

Lucas tried looked like he was okay, doing things like does every day but it didn't work, Erica locked herself in her room just going through her D and D set and re-reading the campaigns and going through the words game and riddles that her brother's best friend made for her.

Too bad she won't get any more of them.

Dustin sat the video store, he just sat there playing with the marshmallow in his hot chocolate with a spoon. He couldn't think anything he was just there physically mentally he was somewhere else.

Usually Erica was there but for a while she just want to be alone.

Robin and Steve were working but would glace at him with pity and will try to process like everyone else what happened like everyone else.

Max is just at home doing nothing she like the rest of them feels lost trying to figure out what happened.

These people had known each other for a long time and because of what happened to them and they faced that together with the help of each other sure it, now all of them felt lost. Why?

Because their young friend 17 yr old William Byers or known as Will Byers by everyone else, hung himself 2 weeks ago and took his life but it seems like he took everyone's life with him to he only left one note "Tell Frieda to continue the documentary" written on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_21st Nov. Sunday Witherstale Illinois_ **

Joyce was now inside the house, it was evening she had to prepare dinner now. She felt lost but she was still trying to cook she still had two kids she can't shut down. And maybe this will help. _Help with what?_

El after spending time with her boyfriend she came home she was still yawning she was tired, but not like before, she felt thankful that her boyfriend was with her through all this tough time.

Her and Mike broke up in the winter of '85 you know it was just a normal cringe middle school romance anyway. They both cringe thinking about that, Will use to remind her continuously of that. She paused at the thought of Will for a second then she started walking again because she had to reach home.

Joyce was home alone with Will's dog snowy. Will found her in the snow when she was a Puppy and cold shivering he almost didn't see her since she was as white as the snow.

He named her snow white because of her fur but everyone calls her snowy since snow white is a long name.

El wanted to be at Joseph's for like an half an hour but she fell asleep and Joseph didn't wake her up because Joyce said to keep her out for a while because El needed fresh air sure El didn't know about that. Joseph also made a promised to Will before......... he took his life.

Jonathan and Nancy had also reached at the same time at the front door as El, "Hey," El silently said

"How are you holding up?" Jonathan asked

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Same" He replied El wasn't satisfied so she looked at Nancy for confirmation, she nodded which meant he is doing better than before he was.

They entered the house Nancy is staying with them to support Jonathan and his family till he is ready to go back to college his good friend in college is mailing him notes.

"We are home" El said taking her coat and shoes off

"El! Jonathan! Help me with dinner please" Joyce called from the kitchen a doctor suggested that it would be good if they try to do things as they use. But how? How can the things go back as they use to?

El and Jonathan started helping with the dinner, Nancy wanted to help but Joyce told her well, forced her to sit down and watch the TV.

El was and Jonathan were setting up the table, Joyce was bring the food. The bell rang "I will get it" Nancy said getting up, everyone was confused that who would come at this hour.

There were muffled sound

"This is for the Byers"  
"I will be receiving this for them"  
"Sign here"  
"Okay thank you"

Nancy came in with a small yellow envelop in her hand "Where is it from?" Jonathan asked

"Its from" she extended it to find the information "Hawkins?" She said confused. Who could have sent anything from Hawkins?

"Who sent it?" Joyce asked as Nancy looked at the name and she froze, looking like she seen a ghost but Jonathan wasn't able to see her reaction soon enough because she was giving it to him he also saw the name and froze it was like he had seen a ghost but more shocked than Nancy.

The sender said "William Byers"

"Are you ok? Who sent it?" Joyce asked, Jonathan without saying just gave her the envelop since he was confused, angry, sad, despaired.

Joyce saw the name and she gasped loudly El came near them to catch the glance of the sender, since everyone was acting weird and she needed answers. She looked at the envelop "Will" she gasped but there was no way it was Will because he died two weeks ago she saw the paramedics take the body away, Joyce saw the body.

"It must be a prank" El said trying to reasonable but hoping its not.

"Yeah" Jonathan agreed because they were too scared to see what was in the envelop, and he was dead this had to be a stupid prank. "No! Maybe, it was something Will wanted us to see after his death"

"Mom!" Jonathan said because he knew what was going on. It was denial because Will never left a reason in his note just for his good friend or girlfriend maybe to continue a documentary she was working on since she was in middle school, it was life around her and of her friends.

"Joyce might be right" Nancy said

"What?" Jonathan asked

"Look at the date it was sent at"

"4th November" El said looking at it.

"Two days before the incident" Jonathan said, Joyce was done with wait8ng so she opened the envelop hurriedly with shaking hands revealed a cassette tape.

Every one stared at hoping it was the answers to all of their problem.

**_21st November Sunday Hawkins Indiana_ **

Mike was still in his basement but he had got up and was sitting on the couch he was just looking at the mess of drawings that Will gave him ever since they met. While waiting for his friends. Like everyone else Mike wanted answers. That's why they decided to meet in the basement.

He was feeling the soft material of the couch where he and Will spent countless nights talking, laughing, playing, and goofing around. The innocence of childhood. Why did he stopped coming? Why did he stopped calling? Mike was looking for answers in the drawings, maybe there are answers but these drawing were only till '86 did Will stopped drawing. No, he won the state level competition last year. He just stopped sending him.

Why did Will became distant to him and the rest was this a sign every one missed?

He was sure something must have happened since the Will he knew would never do that.

"Mike" He looked up and saw Lucas, Dustin and Max, staring down on him he was startled "When did you guys arrived?"

"Just Now" Dustin said bitterly as how they were all feeling. The visitors sat down they didn't say anything even if it had been 2 weeks since then they were still grieving because of the way he left with no answers.

"So, when was the last time any of you talked to him?" Mike asked quietly but audible enough for everyone to hear.

"Halloween" "This Halloween" they echoed the answers.

"We would never be able to figure out why he did what he did" Dustin said "He was never like a open book and now we want to look into his mind after he is gone?"

"We haven't started, don't give up" Mike said

"Max talked to Frieda" Lucas said nobody said anything waiting for Max to talk and she took the que "She was as shocked as everyone and she looked devastated, really devastated she was hardly able talk without choking up"  
  


"Who were his other friend?" Mike asked

"Troy, Will said he changed and he is good now." Dustin said

"As much as I want him to him, he can't be" Lucas said

"Yeah, he literally changed like he is nice and does not bully, and helps everyone. It was like someone touched his soul" Mike said

"Then there is this Stephen he is 19 and can't afford college that why he works at his father's hunting shop" Max said

"And then Suzie, she and Will seemed like good friends" Dustin said "She talked about Will a lot, and Will and her were good friends too."  
  


"Let's look at anything we remember about Will, every time he came visit" Max said

"He didn't spent time with us at all," Mike said

"He spent most of his time with Erica, writing D and D campaigns for her and even word games" Lucas said.

"He avoided us sure we all had a little fight but we were back in good place, right?" Dustin said

"Mike!!!" Karen called

"Not now Mom!!" Mike shouted back

"There is mail for you!!!"

"What?" Mike said quietly looking at his friends telling them that he did not expected that which made every one suspicious, "Coming Mom!!" Mike shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Mike came back with the package he hadn't looked who and where it was from, he wanted to look at it with his friends.

He passed the envelop to Dustin naturally, "It from Witherstale" he said everyone became quiet. Who could have sent it?

"Could it be from El?" Lucas asked

"El does not know how to send letter yet" Max said

"Let me check" Dustin looked at package he traced his finger to find the sender and he froze confusion, sadness and anger covered his face.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked Dustin didn't say anything, Mike just took the package from him and looked at the sender's name and he also froze like Dustin and with the same, confusion, sadness and anger and his already broken heart cracked more.

"William Byers" Mike said "Will", Lucas and Max were surprise Confused, anger and sadness some as Dustin.

"It must me a prank I mean everyone in Hawkins know about it. Everyone looks at us in pity" Max said trying to be reasonable.

"No, look at the date" Lucas said

"5th November" Mike said "One day before the incident" Max said in realization. Mike did even wait a minute before, ripping it open and revealed cassette tape.

**_Witherstale Illinois_ **

"El, sweetie bring a radio" Joyce asked

"Mom" Jonathan begged he wanted to convince her that it is just a prank and get her and El off the case so he and Nancy can figure the rest out.

**_Hawkins Indiana_ **

"Where is your radio, Mike?" Lucas asked as everyone started trashing the place looking for the radio "I don't know" Mike said honestly.

"I'll get Nancy's" Mike said as he went up.

**_Witherstale, Illinois_ **

El came back with the Radio and Joyce hurriedly but shakily put the cassette there, and pressed play.

Hawkins, Indiana

Mike rushed in with radio and placed it on the table and tossed the mix tape inside it somewhere probably breaking it he couldn't care less while Lucas put on the tape and pressed play.

Both radios

**(Here I will give the you the reaction of all the characters)**

As his sweet tender yet deep voice due to being 17.

"Hey! Its me," from both sides there were gasps and widened eyes as they hear his sweet yet low voice since he was only 17, their heart felt with joy of hearing his voice again and with sorrow because they knew this is the only way they would hear his voice now.

"No need to adjust your Walkman, or radio, or whatever device your listening in." He chuckled lightly when he said "It is really me, I know, you might want answers to, why I did what I did."

"But this is not a simple story that I can just tell it is complicated" He said, trying is best to explain everything. 

"I dont know how many of these I will make but it will be hidden along the places, in Witherstale and Hawkins" he said trying his best to explain

"Ps. Just wanted to make you sure that none of this is your fault" Will said even though the tape he was trying to reassure them but they didn't felt reassured. 

They just had questions, and wanted answers but were scared what if they were the reason he killed himself.

But at that moment they just wanted to hear his voice for the last time. 

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	3. Important note

I want to make one thing clear. Mental Health is very important and my intention is not to romanticize any of this but to create awareness about it. And the triggers that i mentioned in the description if any of these might trigger please leave, because your mental health is important than anything.

That being said I am almost done with the next chapter, I will release it soon. **And if I am doing anything wrong please let me know.**

Have a nice day!!!


	4. I changed a little

I changed the ending of chapter 2. I realized that there were a few things I was doing wrong. So, I changed a little. Chapter 3 might take longer that expected and will be long.

Please tell me if you want it release in parts or all the once.

Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 3

“If it arrives at night of 21st please get some sleep, and then listen to it, the reason I sent it after 2 week because I am sure you might have been moved on from this” Will said “I just don’t want to make it hard, because none of this is your fault”

He said that one more time he just wanted to remind them that it was not their fault, but they could not help but blame themselves.

****_Witherstale, Illinois_ ** **

As soon as Will said that Joyce turned off the radio.

Hawkins, Indiana

Mike turned off the radio.

For both teams.

Nobody said anything because that was what Will said and they needed a little moment to process the emotion. Like how could he have thought that they will move on from him in 2 weeks?

In Witherstale the Microwave started to beep indicating that the food was done they all got up and completed the task they were doing.

In Hawkins Karen called them for dinner they were staying that Mike’s house that day.

All of their minds were clouded by confusion, sorrow, guilt they wanted to cry but they were just in too much shock to cry.

Witherstale, Illinois

They all sat down for dinner no one said anything, they just ate their food they wanted to listen but this might be the last thing he ever asked him to do, they just did not want to go against his wishes.

****_Hawkins, Indiana_ ** **

They also sat quietly ate their dinner Karen looked at them in pity because this was the first time they got together since they got the news and the first time having a sleep over without Will and El chiming in through the walkie talkie using cereboro.

Karen felt that they should eat in silence because that is what they need now, a bit of silence because there has been a lot of noise, a noise that no one but them is able to here questions going in their mind because their friend left them with questions. She also had questions into what led that young boy full of colours and imagination in his eyes to take his life.

He was always a good friend to Mike and all his friends. She has been making phone calls to Joyce to talk to her and letting her know that she can talk to Karen whenever they need, they have a long history together her and Joyce, they were not close as Mike and Will but they knew each other.

Ted tried to make small talk but ended up making the situation awkward, Karen kicked him under the table.

While a 8 year Holly sat there she was old enough to know the concept of death but did not know what Suicide was. To her, her brothers Friend just died, she was also sad because he was really nice he showed her how to draw whenever he would come over they would cosplay, he will teach her how to draw, she was just confused why was not any one telling her about how Will died she was also close to according her.

She really missed all of the Drawing he taught her how to draw she was sad.

Nobody slept well, that night

****_Witherstale, Illinois_ ** **

Nancy was staying on the couch, Jonathan and El were in their rooms. Jonathan didn’t lock it because 3 days after the incident and 2 days after when Will was buried (They didn’t had a funeral) El was with her friends and Nancy was trying to be helpful and was running errands. Jonathan wanted to lie down in his bed and no be disturbed.

But when Joyce heard the door locking, she panicked and pounded on the door and asked him to open up when he opened she just hugged him and just hugged him. Jonathan also realized what was going on he now rarely locks his door.

Joyce was just going inside her room, but she felt something running past her, she turned around, there was no one there she heard footsteps going up. El and Jonathan were already in their room so it could not be them.

She also went upstairs, “Mom” She heard someone say, she instantly recognized that voice it was of Will, she followed them but she heard the door closing, it was Will’s door. She stood in front of it, she hadn’t gone inside since that day.

She out her hand on the door knob, and twisted it slowly, but she gave she didn’t had the courage to open it fully.

She felt angry at herself for being weak, she always tried to be there for he

****_Hawkins, Indiana_ ** **

The party was in Mike’s basement they were it was normal for them to stay together during a school night. They could not sleep they just wanted to listen to it, but at the same time they didn’t want to disrespect his wishes it was clear.

They eventually fell asleep.

“Mike” Someone called that caused Mike to wake up, he looked around it was dark and everyone was sleeping the only light that was coming was from the light in the hall from the door.

“Mike” he heard again with some footsteps running away from the door, this time he got to hear it properly, it sounded like it was coming from a young boy but it seemed a familiar. He got up and went out the basement door to see who it was.

He followed the voice it was coming from upstairs, he went upstairs to check who it was “Mike” he heard again and he followed and reached his room “Mike you are too fast” he looked at the corner and saw a four year old Mike running with Will behind him playing as they use to “You are too slow” Mike said as they disappeared into his room.

Mike followed them confused by what just happened, he followed them inside but it wasn’t the 4 year old Mike and Will, they were now 12 well, Will was twelve Mike was 11 because the day as just after Will’s birthday they were lying on the bed sideways with their feet hanging out the side.

“And he didn’t even showed up” Will said “Mom was angry, but we spent the time listening to music and dancing around we were so happy. I was sad but I didn’t care after a while even though it would not hurt him to show up” Will was talking about his birthday, Lonnie was supposed to go to take him to a baseball game Will didn’t even like him but he wanted to spend time with him.

“I am so sorry” Mike said with pity he couldn’t even imagine his father not showing up, he was young at the time everything around him was tinted in childhood colours.

“Don’t be,” Will said “I still had a amazing time with you guys in the arcade, and then with Mom and Jonathan” He sighed

“I will never leave you” Mike said reassuring Will.

“I know” Will said smiling

The 17 year old Mike just stared at them remembering that moment he really meant what he said back then he doesn’t know what happened, why they drifted apart.

“Mom, we are home” He heard a sound coming from downstairs his mother didn’t reply, he went down to see who it was but there was no one in the lobby, he heard someone heading below in the basement, he went down quietly because he remembered his friends were sleeping in there.

But he didn’t see them the room was bright as if all the lights were turned on but none of his friends were there.

“Sometimes I feel like I am going crazy” Mike said

“Yeah, me too” Will agreed

“Hey” Mike suggested “If we are going crazy let’s go crazy together”

“Yeah, crazy together” Will smiled

Older Mike just stayed and watched them, slowly is breathing becoming heavy, remember the promise they made together.

He wanted to cry and scream so badly but nothing would come out just his tears started to fall. He felt like the day Karen got the phone call.

He then heard some noise coming from outside and he ran to check what was it, it was coming from the Garage and he ran upstairs, he saw two figures standing it was that faithful day, “Yeah, Mike that’s the problem, you guys are never in the mood anymore, you are ruining the party”

It was the 14 year old Will and Mike standing there, and it was raining outside just like that day in summer of ’85 “That’s not true” 17 year old Mike just stared it was just a bad memory, “Really, where is Dustin right now” Mike could not answers

“See you don’t know and you dont care and obviously he doesn’t either, and I don’t blame him you are ruining everything and for what, so, you can swap spit with some stupid girl” Will didn’t meant that it was all in the heat of the moment.

“El’s not stupid, it’s not my fault that you don’t like girls” Will was became quite Mike had went too far, but he didn’t realize that, but older Mike knew that he had gone too far.

“Look I am not trying to be a jerk, okay, but we’re not kids anymore and what did you think really that we were never going to get girlfriends that we were just going to sit in my basement and play games for the rest of our lives”

Mike was expecting Will to disagree with him but… “I guess I did I really did” Will said as he mounted his bike and rode away in the storm, 14 year old Mike just stayed there in shock and in realization of what he just said and realizing that he had gone to far.

“No, no don’t let him go” 17 year old Mike screamed “Bring him back, talk to him apologize” But the 14 year old Mike didn’t budge, the older one ran out following on the road to get Will “Will!” He shouted for him when he reached the road Will wasn’t there it wasn’t raining, the sky was clear with just a little clouds.

He looked back but the young Mike wasn’t there either, he realized he had been hallucinating, he also realize he had been crying, he was shaking, because that was one of many things he wanted to apologize to Will about.

That summer day after the fight he did went to Will’s but from there he got distracted because of the mind flayer and even then he was just too focus on El because he wanted to get back in that failed relationship, but now after all that they have went through he realizes that it was not worth it chasing after her, he didn’t even love her.

He decided to go inside because of the cold outside, he as he entered the garage, Lucas, Dustin and Max, came out of the door “Is everything okay” Lucas asked

“You went outside, and then came back but you just stood at the stairs and then you ran up again” Max said

“You were calling for Will” Dustin clarified

“Yeah, I was just sleep walking, I had a nightmare” Mike lied, he just didn’t wanted to talk about Will. He just went inside and they didn’t question it, they understood Mike needed some silence, there are times when they also felt this way, they at that moment just wanted to be left alone.


End file.
